


John: "A study in pink" oder "Nothing happens to me"

by TSihek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nun, hier ist Johns Sicht der Dinge zum ersten Teil von „Sherlock“.<br/>Diese Fanfiction steht in direktem Zusammenhang mit: „A study in pink“ oder „No one ever cared“, kann aber auch für sich alleine gelesen werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Die Dialoge sind weitgehend und möglichst wortgetreu aus dem Film „A study in pink“ entnommen worden und gehören nicht mir.  
> Leider lässt das Programm eine genauere Kennzeichnung durch andere Schriftfarben nicht zu, und Fettdruck oder schrägen Text wollte ich in dieser Menge nicht verwenden. Die direkt aus der Folge entnommenen Passagen sind deshalb nicht besonders gekennzeichnet.

John: “A study in pink“ oder „Nothing happens to me“

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Der Lärm der Maschinengewehre dröhnt in meinen Ohren. Adrenalin pumpt durch meinen Körper, versetzt mich in Hochspannung. Alle Sinne sind geschärft und der Gestank aus Blut, Exkrementen, Dreck, Waffenöl und Hitze nimmt mir den Atem.

Kugeln pfeifen über mich hinweg, als ich versuche zu einem Verletzten zu gelangen. Es ist Jason. Ich kenne ihn, hatte erst gestern Abend mit ihm Karten gespielt. Nun ist sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.

Jemand stößt mich zur Seite. Ein Soldat ruft meinen Namen. Eine Warnung?

Ich will mich auf meinen Arm stützen, weiter zu Jason robben. Es geht nicht. Schmerz explodiert in der Schulter. Niemand hat mich gestoßen. Ich bin getroffen.

Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei fuhr ich im Bett auf und schaute mich gehetzt um, doch keine Waffen, kein Staub, keine Soldaten und keine Hitze umgaben mich. Ich tastete nach meiner Schulter und berührte die seltsam taube Narbe. Das Gewebe darum herum war noch empfindlich und ich ließ die Hand wieder sinken.  
Würde mich dieser Wahnsinn denn niemals in Ruhe lassen?

Mein Bein tat weh. Ich wusste, es würde besser werden, wenn ich aufstand.

Also zog ich mich an.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, die Dämmerung setzte gerade ein. Stumm saß ich auf dem Bett in der kleinen billigen Pension und wartete darauf, dass ein neuer, nutzloser und eintöniger Tag beginnen würde.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Frustriert stapfte ich durch die Straßen Londons. Mein Stock war keine große Hilfe und ich war froh, dass kein Schnee lag, obwohl es Ende Januar war. Die Luft war erstaunlich mild und der Park, durch den ich eben ging, war voller Menschen, die hier ihre Mittagspause verbrachten.

Was brachte mir diese Therapie, die mir aufgezwungen worden war?  
Sie bemängelte, ich hätte kein Vertrauen! In wen denn bitte? In eine Therapeutin, die nicht merkte, dass meine Schulter verwundet worden war und nicht mein Bein? Ich sollte einen Blog schreiben und aufzeichnen, was ich den Tag über erlebte. Lächerlich!

Was erlebte ich denn bitte? Sollte ich hineinschreiben, dass ich einem Hund ausgewichen war, der mir über den Weg lief? Oder dass ich die U-Bahn verpasst hatte und auf ein Taxi verzichtete, weil es mir zu teuer war? Ich hatte es versucht. Herausgekommen war… nichts… eine leere Seite mit einer Zeile. John Watson’s Blog.

Eine Stimme ließ mich innehalten und für einen Moment hielt ich sie für ein Hirngespinst. Dann drehte ich mich um und sah mich Mike Stamford gegenüber, meinem ehemaligen Studienkollegen.

Er war dick geworden, doch das musste ich ihm nicht sagen. Er wusste es selbst.

Wir holten uns einen Kaffee im Criterion und ließen uns auf einer der Bänke im Park nieder. Ich erwähnte, dass ich auf der Suche nach einer bezahlbaren Wohnung war. Ich wollte gerne in London bleiben. Der Gedanke in einen ruhigen Vorort zu ziehen, in dem zwar die Mieten billiger waren, aber in dem auch nichts passierte, erfüllte mich mit Unbehagen. Er wusste das und sagte es mir auf den Kopf zu.

Wie es schien, hatte Stamford die passende Lösung für mich. Gab es Zufälle? Oder Fügungen?

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Es war schon seltsam, wie wenig es manchmal brauchte, um einen Raum völlig zu verändern. Nur ein paar Jahre war ich nicht mehr hier gewesen und schon sah alles ganz anders aus, als zu meiner Zeit. Ich konnte mir eine entsprechende Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, als Mike mich in eines der Labore im Bart’s führte, in dem wir so viel Zeit verbracht hatten.

Es war nicht leer, wie ich zunächst gedacht hatte. An einem Mikroskop saß ein Mann, der bei meinen Worten kurz desinteressiert aufsah. Trotzdem war sein Blick irgendwie… forschend. Eine irritierende Mischung. Ich betrachtete ihn genauer.

Alles an ihm schien lang und schmal zu sein und er war entweder dunkel oder hell: Fast schwarze, wirre Locken, ein schmales Gesicht mit hohen, scharfen Wangenknochen, hellgraue schmale Augen, helle Haut, auch an den langen knochigen Fingern. Die Hände eines Chirurgen oder Pianisten. Als er aufstand bestätigte sich, was ich schon vermutet hatte: Er war gut einen Kopf größer als ich. Seine Kleidung – schwarze Jeans, dunkles Jackett, helles Hemd – wirkte teuer und war gepflegt. Er trug sie mit der Nonchalance angeborener Würde.

Er bat Mike um sein Handy, doch dieser konnte ihm den Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Also bot ich ihm meines an.  
Sein Blick streifte mich nur und ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben, als er beiläufig fragte: „Afghanistan oder Irak?“

Woher konnte er das wissen? Die dunkle, samtige Stimme brachte mich zusätzlich aus dem Konzept. „W… Was?“

„Welcher Krieg? Afghanistan oder Irak?“ Er tippte eine Nachricht auf meinem Handy, während er mit mir sprach.  
Mike grinste nur. Er schien das schon zu kennen. War dieser Typ immer so?

Verdutzt gab ich ihm die Antwort. „Afghanistan… aber woher…“

Eine Labormitarbeiterin kam herein und reichte dem Fremden einen Becher Kaffee, den er fast schon unhöflich entgegen nahm. Er sagte irgendetwas über Lippenstift zu ihr und sie schrumpfte förmlich in sich zusammen. Sein ganzes Benehmen, seine Gestik, seine Worte waren abfällig und desinteressiert. Sie tat mir leid.  
Er reichte mir das Handy zurück. Als ich es entgegennahm schien für einen Moment die Zeit still zu stehen, während er mich mit diesen stechenden, klaren Augen ansah.

Das einzige, was an diesem Mann nicht hart und kantig war, waren die erstaunlich weich geschwungenen Lippen. Er machte mich neugierig und mein Blick folgte ihm, als er in eine Ecke des Raumes ging und seinen Mantel holte. Fast beiläufig fragte er: „Mögen Sie die Violine?“

Ich wartete bis die Frau wieder gegangen war. Mike grinste immer noch. „Entschuldigen Sie, wie bitte?“

„Ich spiele sie, wenn ich nachdenken muss und es kann vorkommen, dass ich tagelang kein Wort sage.“  
Der Fremde schaute mich an, durchdringend, forschend aber nicht unfreundlich.  
„Würde Sie das stören? Ich finde, Mitglieder eine Wohngemeinschaft sollten die Eigenheiten des Anderen kennen.“

Mike musste ihm von mir erzählt haben, doch er verneinte das.

„Wer sagte dann etwas von einer Wohngemeinschaft?“ Woher wusste er, dass ich eben erst genau darüber mit Mike gesprochen hatte?

„Ich sprach davon. Es ist einfach… Erst heute Morgen erwähnte ich gegenüber Mike, dass ich auf der Suche nach einem Mitbewohner bin und jetzt, nach der Mittagspause bringt er einen ehemaligen Studienkollegen her, der gerade aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt ist. Es war nicht schwer, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.“

„Wie… sind Sie auf Afghanistan gekommen?“

Er ging nicht auf meine Frage ein, sondern versorgte mich in dieser wohl für ihn typischen schnellen, abgehackten Sprechweise mit Informationen über eine Wohnung, die er ins Auge gefasst hatte. Es klang interessant und dieser Mann war interessant. Diese Begegnung war bei weitem das spannendste, was mir seit meiner Rückkehr passiert war.

Er faselte etwas von einer Reitgerte, die er wohl in der Pathologie vergessen hatte. Ich ignorierte diese Worte. Ich wollte mehr über ihn wissen und ja, die Idee eine Wohnung mit diesem Mann zu teilen gefiel mir.  
„War es das?“ Meine Worte hielten ihn zurück und er drehte sich um. Wieder dieser durchdringende Blick.

„War es was?“ Er kam auf mich zu. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gerichtete zu sehen ließ meinen Puls ansteigen. Ich spürte, wie ich innerlich ruhig wurde. Wie lange hatte ich dieses Gefühl vermisst?

„Wir haben uns eben erst getroffen und gehen uns eine Wohnung ansehen?“

„Problem?“

„Wir wissen nichts voneinander. Ich weiß nicht wo und ich kenne nicht einmal Ihren Namen.“

Sein Blick glitt über mich und dann prasselten seine Worte auf mich ein. Ohne Pause, ohne zögern, strömten die Fakten meines Lebens auf mich ein. Woher wusste er das? Er machte mich sprachlos.

Er war schon fast zur Tür hinaus – bewegte sich dieser Mann auch einmal ohne ausladende Gesten und herumwirbelnd wie ein Schmetterling? – als er noch einmal anhielt.

„Der Name ist Sherlock Holmes, die Adresse ist 221b Baker Street.“ Dann war er mit einem Zwinkern gegangen.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Zurück in dem karg eingerichteten Pensionszimmer ließ mich die Begegnung am Nachmittag nicht los.  
Wieder und wieder erinnerte ich mich an diesen rätselhaften Fremden. Laut Mike war sein Verhalten typisch für ihn gewesen. Wer war er?

Die Nachricht, die er auf meinem Handy getippt hatte, fiel mir ein. Hatte er sie gelöscht?  
Ich holte es hervor und fand sie sofort. Doch sie gab mir noch mehr Rätsel auf. Von was für einer grünen Leiter sprach er da?

Nun, wozu gab es das Internet? Mit mehr Enthusiasmus als ich seit Monaten gefühlt hatte, öffnete ich meinen Laptop und tippte den Namen ein.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Pünktlich um 17.00 Uhr stand ich am nächsten Tag vor der Adresse, die Holmes mir genannt hatte, als ein Taxi am Straßenrand hielt und er heraussprang. Dieser Mann hatte soviel Energie, dass er nicht einfach ausstieg.

Wieder überflutete er mich mit Worten, während er mir in einem Atemzug den Vornamen anbot, erklärte, warum er gerade diese Wohnung so günstig haben konnte und mir die Vermieterin – eine angenehme ältere Dame – vorstellte.  
Hatte ich richtig gehört? Hatte er wirklich für die Hinrichtung ihres Mannes gesorgt? Sie schien ihm jedenfalls nicht böse zu sein.

Er stürmte vor mir die schmale Treppe hinauf. Die Wohnung war gemütlich eingerichtet und ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, hier zu wohnen… wenn der Vormieter dieses Chaos beseitigt hatte.

Sherlock und ich redeten gleichzeitig und ich brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass er dieses Chaos verursacht hatte. Es schien ihm peinlich zu sein, denn er begann fahrig damit, einige Zeitschriften zur Seite zu räumen. Diese Geste ließ ihn irgendwie menschlicher erscheinen.  
Er befestigte einige Briefumschläge auf dem Kaminsims, indem er ein Messer hinein stach. Das lenkte meinen Blick auf einen menschlichen Schädel.

„Das ist ein Schädel“, entfuhr es mir.

„Ja, ein Freund… ehemaliger Freund. Nun, was halten sie davon?“ Es war klar, dass er die Wohnung meinte.

Mrs. Hudson war uns gefolgt und deutete nun mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln nach oben. „Es gibt noch ein weiteres Schlafzimmer, falls Sie eines brauchen sollten.“

Was dachte sie von mir?  
„Auf jeden Fall!“, beeilte ich mich ihr zu versichern. Ich hatte gerade mal einige Sätze mit diesem Mann gewechselt!  
Trotzdem, ich würde auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen. Es war kein Entschluss über den ich lange nachdachte, er war einfach plötzlich da in meinem Kopf und es fühlte sich gut an.

Zufrieden humpelte ich zu dem einzigen freien Sessel und setzte mich.

Sherlock hatte Schal und Mantel abgelegt – dieser Mann war eindeutig zu dünn! – und seinen Laptop geöffnet. Das erinnerte mich an seine Website.

„Die Wissenschaft der Deduktion…“, begann ich.  
Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er fixierte mich… er war begierig zu erfahren, was ich über ihn dachte. Nun, so ganz konnte ich das nicht glauben, was er da geschrieben hatte und sagte ihm das auch.

War er wirklich verstimmt? Falls ja, hatte er sich schnell wieder im Griff. Er konterte, indem er mich auf mein Bein und meine Vergangenheit in Afghanistan hinwies. Richtig, wie konnte er das wissen?

Leider unterbrach uns Mrs. Hudson, die Sherlock auf eine Schlagzeile in der Zeitung aufmerksam machte.  
Es ging um diese Selbstmorde, die in den letzten Wochen immer wieder mal für Aufsehen gesorgt hatten. Inzwischen waren es wohl drei.

Sherlock stand gelassen am Fenster und schaute hinaus. „Vier. Es gab einen vierten und etwas ist dieses Mal anders.“

Ich begriff nicht, was er meinte und der Mann, der im nächsten Moment im Türrahmen erschien, bot mir auch keine Erklärung.

Er und Sherlock kannten sich offenbar und sie wechselten einige Worte, deren Sinn ich nicht ganz erfasste.  
Ging es wirklich darum, dass Sherlock ihm helfen sollte? Wobei? Und was sollte das Gerede von einem Polizeiwagen?

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, nachdem der Mann wieder gegangen war.  
Dann… fast zögernd, zuckte es in Sherlocks Mundwinkel. Er gab nach und grinste breit, wirbelte wie ein Kind herum und sprang schließlich in die Luft.  
Was ging hier vor? Hatte ich eben richtig verstanden, dass sich Sherlock über einen weiteren Selbstmord freute? Mrs. Hudson schien dieses Verhalten nicht ungewöhnlich zu finden. Sollte ich besorgt sein?

Sherlock sagte irgendwas von Tee, schnappte sich Mantel und Schal und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Etwas überfahren blieb ich sitzen und hörte kaum auf Mrs. Hudsons Geplauder. Genervt schlug ich eine Zeitung auf und sofort fiel mein Blick auf das Bild eben jenes Mannes, der gerade hier gewesen war. Ein Detective Inspektor? Was hatte das mit Sherlock zu tun? Wer war dieser Mann?

Ich war frustriert. Endlich geschah etwas und ich sollte es mir im Sessel bequem machen? Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte ich mein Bein. Mein plötzlicher Ausbruch erschreckte Mrs. Hudson und sie floh in die Küche.

„Sie sind Arzt. Sogar Militärarzt.“  
Sherlock war zurückgekommen und stand nun im Türrahmen. Seine Augen durchbohrten mich.

Ich stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Ja.“

Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg. „Ein guter?“

„Ein sehr guter.“ Aufregung entstand in mir. Er wollte auf etwas hinaus. Worauf?

„Sie haben viele Verletzungen gesehen… gewaltsame Tode.

„Ja.“

Er ging auf meine Antwort nicht ein. „… sind ab und zu in Gefahr geraten?“

„Oft genug, ja.“ Es war die Wahrheit, aber es war nichts, was mich belastete. Ich vermisste es, die Gefahr, die Spannung. Trotzdem fuhr ich fort. „Es reicht für ein ganzes Leben und noch länger.“

Sherlock wog meine Worte ab, forschte in meinem Gesicht nach der wirklichen Bedeutung. Pures Adrenalin pumpte durch meine Adern und ich konnte seine nächsten Worte kaum erwarten.

„… Wollen Sie mehr davon?“

Ich musste nicht überlegen: „Bei Gott, JA! Unbedingt.“

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0


	2. Chapter 2

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Er saß stumm neben mir im Taxi und beschäftigte sich mit seinem Blackberry. Die Neugierde ließ mich nicht los und ich warf ihm immer wieder einen Blick zu. Wer war er? Warum bat ein Detektive Inspektor ihn um Hilfe?

„Nun gut, fragen Sie“, forderte er mich nach einigen Minuten auf.

Was folgte, ließ mich sprachlos zurück. Er hatte tatsächlich aus einigen Kratzern auf einem Handy alles über Harry erfahren, was wichtig war. Nun, fast alles. Ich konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Aber er war nicht der erste, der über den Namen stolperte.

Seine Worte, als er kurz erläuterte wer er war, klangen bitter. An Selbstbewusstsein schien es ihm aber nicht zu mangeln. Andererseits war er überrascht, als ich offen zugab, dass er mich beeindruckte. Bekam er das nicht oft zu hören?  
Ich schmunzelte und vergrub mich den Rest der Fahrt über in meine Gedanken. Dieser Mann wurde immer rätselhafter für mich, je mehr ich über ihn erfuhr.

Die Nacht war schnell hereingebrochen und es war dunkel, als das Taxi hielt und wir ausstiegen. Einige Meter entfernt parkten mehrere Streifenwagen vor einem offenbar schon länger leer stehenden Haus. Blaue Signallampen erhellten die Szenerie und tauchten sie in ein irreal anmutendes Licht. Der Tatort war mit einem Absperrband abgeriegelt und eine Polizistin stand dort, um Neugierige fern zu halten.

Sherlock hielt genau auf sie zu. Doch wie es schien, war ich noch nicht vom Haken. „Also, wo ist der Fehler?“

Ich bestätigte ihm seine Vermutungen, doch wartete, bis wir die Polizistin fast erreicht hatten. Erst dann sagte ich ihm, dass Harry meine Schwester war. Er nahm es teils ärgerlich, teils erstaunlich gelassen auf, dass er sich geirrt hatte.  
Es lenkte ihn jedoch so weit ab, dass er mich nur mit einem „Da wird sich schon was finden“, abspeiste, als ich wissen wollte, was ich hier tun sollte.

Die Polizistin begrüßte ihn schnippisch und mir wurde schnell klar, dass die beiden sich kannten und definitiv nicht mochten. Er stellte sie mir als Sally Donovan vor.  
Mich beachtete sie erst, als Sherlock das Absperrband hob um mich durch zu lassen. Sherlock lenkte sie mit einer Bemerkung über ihren Aufenthaltsort während der letzten Nacht ab. Ich verstand erst, was er gemeint hatte, als wir Anderson über den Weg liefen. Auch hier knisterte es gewaltig und giftige Blicke wurden von noch giftigeren Worten begleitet.  
Sherlock blieb Anderson allerdings keine Antwort schuldig und ich musste grinsen, als er mit nur wenigen Worten klar machte, was er über das Verhältnis der beiden wusste.

Im Haus wurden wir von Lestrade begrüßt und Sherlock drückte mir einen Overall in die Hand, wie ihn auch die Leute von der Spurensicherung trugen.  
Lestrade schien mich bei seinem Besuch in der Baker Street nicht bemerkt zu haben, zumindest erinnerte er sich nicht an mich. Nun, ich war es gewöhnt übersehen zu werden.

Sherlock begründete meine Anwesenheit mit einem knappen „Er gehört zu mir“ und damit war die Angelegenheit erledigt. Lestrade schien das einzusehen, denn er protestierte nicht länger.  
Stattdessen führte er uns mehrere Stockwerke hinauf zum Tatort und nannte Sherlock derweil die Fakten, die sie bisher hatten.

Die Frau lag lang ausgestreckt auf dem Boden. Blondes Haar, pinke Kleidung. Sie war noch jung gewesen.

Ich wandte den Blick ab. Es waren zu viele Tote gewesen, die ich gesehen hatte. Ich brauchte nicht noch mehr davon. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich auf Sherlock.

Wie ein Spürhund nahm er seine Umgebung in sich auf. Er schritt durch den Raum, bückte sich zu der Toten und tastete an ihrer Kleidung herum. Wenigstens hatte er Handschuhe übergezogen. Mit einer Lupe, die er aus seiner Manteltasche zog, untersuchte er ihren Schmuck, zog dann ihren Ring vom Finger.

Während der ganzen Untersuchung herrschte eine atmlose Stille im Raum. Selbst Lestrade hielt den Atem an… kein Wunder, hatte ihm Sherlock doch eben sogar das Denken verboten.

Als Anderson im Türrahmen erschien und mit deutlich hörbarer Verachtung für Sherlocks Untersuchungen verkündete, dass sie eine Deutsche gewesen sein musste, schloss Sherlock einfach die Tür vor ihm. Damit war klar, was er von dieser Vermutung hielt.

Ich beobachtete alles schweigend. Sherlocks Vorgehen war neu für mich und es faszinierte mich. Schon im Labor war mir sein forschender Blick aufgefallen und ich begriff nun, dass er sein Wissen wirklich aus dem zog, was er sah.

Schließlich streifte er die Handschuhe ab und holte sein Blackberry hervor. Eher beiläufig erwähnte er, dass die Frau aus Cardiff stammte und wohl nur über Nacht in London bleiben wollte, was Lestrade – und mich – reichlich verblüffte. Woher hatte er dieses Wissen nun wieder?

Noch mehr überraschte er mich allerdings damit, dass er meine Meinung zu der Leiche hören wollte. Gut, ich war Arzt. Aber ich war kein Pathologe und ich hatte kein Recht an einem Tatort eine Expertise abzugeben. Lestrade schien genauso zu denken, denn er verwies auf sein Team.

Sherlock ging einfach darüber hinweg, indem er noch einmal betonte, dass er nicht mit ihnen arbeiten würde. Lestrade brauchte Sherlock und dieser wusste das und hatte keine Hemmungen, das dem DI auch deutlich zu sagen.

Lestrade gab nach und wies alle an draußen zu blieben.

Noch immer leicht überrumpelt schaute ich Sherlock an, nachdem wir uns beide neben der Leiche auf den Boden gekniet hatten. „Nun, was genau tue ich hier?“

„Mir helfen etwas zu beweisen.“

„Ich soll Ihnen helfen die Miete zu bezahlen.“

Er deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Frau. „Das hier macht mehr Spaß.“

Hatte ich richtig gehört? „Hier liegt eine Tote!“

Sherlock zögerte einen Moment. „Perfekte Analyse. Ich hatte mir aber etwas mehr erhofft.“

Hatte ich eine andere Wahl? Seufzend beugte ich mich zum Gesicht der Frau und schnupperte. Ein Blick auf die Farbe der Fingerkuppen und ich hatte meine Diagnose beisammen: „Ja, Tod durch Ersticken… wahrscheinlich. Wurde bewusstlos und erstickte an ihrem Erbrochenen. Ich kann keinen Alkohol an ihr riechen. Epileptischer Anfall, möglicherweise Drogen.“

Ich schaute kurz zu Lestrade, der wieder leise hereingekommen war, doch Sherlock war noch nicht zufrieden. „Sie wissen was es war. Sie haben die Zeitungen gelesen.“

Ich ahnte, was er meinte. „Also Selbstmord… und zwar der vierte?“

Das Funkeln in Sherlocks Augen sagte mir, dass er genau das hatte hören wollen.

Lestrades Geduld war erschöpft und Sherlock tat ihm den Gefallen – denn genau so hörte es sich an – und ließ sich herab, ihm seine Erkenntnisse mitzuteilen. Die Arroganz dieses Mannes war unglaublich! Er wusste, dass er seinen Mitmenschen überlegen war und er hielt sich nicht damit zurück, es ihnen unter die Nase zu reiben.  
Trotzdem beeindruckten mich seine Ausführungen und das sagte ich auch laut. Die Blicke, die mir sowohl Lestrade als auch Sherlock zuwarfen, irritierten mich. Ich wich mit einem „Entschuldigung“ zurück. 

Wie er aber auf Cardiff gekommen war, verstanden weder ich noch Lestrade und er hielt uns sein Blackberry mit den Wetterdaten der letzten Tage unter die Nase.

„Das ist fantastisch“, entfuhr es mir und Sherlock musterte mich mit einem seltsamen Blick.

„Wissen Sie, dass Sie das laut sagen?“ Es klang indigniert, so als störe ihn meine Bewunderung.

„Entschuldigung... bin schon ruhig“, murmelte ich und versuchte mich unsichtbar zu machen. Es war enervierend diese hellgrauen Augen auf mich fixiert zu sehen.

„Nein… es ist schon in Ordnung“, gab er zurück und atmete tief ein, bevor er mit seinen Deduktionen fort fuhr und erklärte was er aus ihrer Kleidung, ihrem Schmuck und der Tatsache, dass sie den Namen Rachel mit den Fingernägeln in den Boden geritzt hatte, erfahren hatte.

Er sagte etwas von einem Koffer, einem kleinen Koffer um genau zu sein und Lestrade leugnete etwas von einem zu wissen.

Sherlock schien es nicht fassen zu können und wirbelte zur Tür hinaus, dicht gefolgt von Lestrade und mir. Er eilte die Treppe hinunter, fragte immer wieder nach dem Koffer und sprach seine Gedanken wohl laut aus. Lestrade war nicht von diesem Verhalten überrascht, sondern warf immer wieder Fragen dazwischen, die Sherlock abgelenkt beantwortete. Klarer wurde der Fall damit jedoch nicht.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Sein Gesicht leuchtete auf und rief wild gestikulierend: „Oh…ohh! Serienmörder sind schwer zu knacken. Man muss abwarten, bis sie einen Fehler machen!“

Lestrades Geduld schien nun wirklich am Ende zu sein. „Wir können nicht warten.“

„Müssen wir auch nicht. Sehen Sie doch mal richtig hin! Houston, wir haben einen Fehler! Fragen Sie in Cardiff nach, suchen Sie Jennifer Wilsons Familie und Ihre Freunde. Finden Sie Rachel!“

„Selbstverständlich! Aber welcher Fehler denn?“

„PINK!“

Damit war Sherlock am Ende der Treppe angelangt und stürmte aus dem Haus.

Die Stille nach diesem Ausbruch war einen Moment lang fast greifbar.  
Dann wandte sich Lestrade um und wies seine Männer an, nach einem pinken Koffer, einem Handy oder Organizer zu suchen und alle Informationen über eine Jennifer Wilson aus Cardiff einzuholen. Mich beachtete er nicht weiter und ich humpelte langsam die Treppe hinunter.

Nach der Aufregung der letzten Minuten spürte ich nun den Abfall des Adrenalins überdeutlich und in gleichem Maße, wie sich mein Puls wieder beruhigte, wurden die Schmerzen in meinem Bein schlimmer.  
Draußen war es nun endgültig Nacht geworden und die klamme Januarluft empfing mich. Ich fröstelte und zog die Jacke ein wenig enger um mich. Von Sherlock sah ich keine Spur. Was hatte ich erwartet?

Egozentrisch wie er war, konnte ich kaum hoffen, dass er auf eine Krüppel wie mich warten würde, oder? Ich hatte ihm den Dienst erfüllt, für den er mich gebraucht hatte.  
Da war zwar noch die Sache mit der Wohnung, doch es hinterließ einen schalen Nachgeschmack in mir, dass er mich einfach so hatte stehen lassen.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Hatten sich deshalb Donovans Worte so in mir festgesetzt?  
Sie hatte ihn einen Freak genannt und so falsch lag sie damit gar nicht. Er war ein seltsamer Typ. Immerhin kannte sie ihn wohl schon etwas länger als ich und sie dürfte als Polizistin mehr Erfahrung in der Einschätzung krimineller Charaktere haben, sagte ich mir.  
War er wirklich ein potentieller Mörder… ein Psychopath?

Ich grübelte über ihre Worte nach, als ich mich schwer auf den Stock gestützt auf den Heimweg machte. Natürlich hielt kein Taxi neben mir und so war mir gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als zu laufen.

Das Klingeln in der ersten Telefonzelle, an der ich vorbei kam, ignorierte ich. Bei der zweiten hielt ich es für einen Zufall. Bei der dritten hatte ich keine Ausreden mehr und ging ran.

Dieser Tag, besser gesagt der Abend, hatte mir schon einige Überraschungen bereitet, doch nun fühlte ich mich in eine Agentenfilm versetzt.

Einen drittklassigen wohl gemerkt.

Nicht genug, dass eine ominöse Stimme mir nahe legte, in den Wagen zu steigen, der just in diesem Moment neben der Telefonzelle hielt und mir eine gestaltlose Person ihre Macht bewies, indem sie die staatlichen Überwachungskameras von mir fortlenkte.  
Nein. Im Wagen saß eine Frau, die mich völlig ignorierte und mich gleichzeitig keinen Moment lang aus den Augen ließ, während sie auf ihrem Blackberry herumtippte.

Anthea? Der Name war lächerlich und sogar ich begriff, dass er falsch war. Sie tat mir den Gefallen und bestätigte das.

Sie brachte mich zu einer Lagerhalle. Ein Mann stand dort betont lässig auf einen Regenschirm gestützt. Vor ihm war ein leerer Stuhl.

Was sollte das?

Ich stieg aus und ging auf den Mann zu. Er war groß, nicht ganz schlank. Er besaß die Aura eines Mannes, der es gewohnt war, dass man seinen Worten gehorchte. Nun. Ich war nicht umsonst beim Militär gewesen.  
Auch ich hatte gelernt anderen Befehle zu erteilen und Gehorsam einzufordern. Ich bot ihm die Stirn.

„In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu Sherlock Holmes?“, begann er das Verhör als der Part mit dem Smalltalk beendet war und wir beide wussten, dass ich ihn nicht fürchtete.

„Ich kenn’ ihn kaum… habe ihn erst gestern zum ersten Mal getroffen.“

„Und seit heute teilen Sie sich die Miete mit ihm und begleiten ihn zu Tatorten? Können wir bis Ende der Woche auf eine weitere gute Nachricht hoffen?“

„Wer sind Sie?“

„Sagen wir, ich bin interessiert.“

„An Sherlock? Warum?“ Dieses Gespräch begann mir Spaß zu machen. „Ich vermute nicht, dass Sie Freunde sind.“

Er schnaubte abfällig. Überhaupt waren seine Gestik – sein Schirm wirbelte immer wieder gefährlich durch die Luft – und seine Mimik übertrieben. Zu übertrieben um echt zu sein. „Sie haben ihn getroffen. Wie viele Freunde wird er haben?“

Dieser Punkt ging an ihn und ich nickte knapp.

„Ich dürfte wohl dem am nächsten kommen, was Sherlock als Freund bezeichnen würde“, fuhr er fort.

„Und das ist?“

„Ein Feind. Erz-Feind, wenn Sie ihn danach fragen. Er liebt es dramatisch zu sein.

Ich schaute mich ostentativ um. „Nur gut, dass das nicht für Sie gilt.“

Mein Handy signalisierte eine eingehende Nachricht und ich zeigte meinem Gegenüber was ich von unserer Unterhaltung hielt, indem ich die Nachricht las. Sie war von Sherlock und ließ mich mit noch mehr Fragen zurück. Warum sollte ich zu ihm kommen…wenn es mir gerade passte?

„Ich störe Sie doch nicht?“

„Nicht im geringsten.“ Ich wollte wissen, was das hier zu bedeuten hatte.

Ich erfuhr es sofort und sein Angebot verschlug mir einen Moment lang die Sprache. Ich sollte Sherlock ausspionieren und er bot mir Geld dafür an? Wofür hielt er mich?  
Und… was wollte er von Sherlock?

Wieder klingelte mein Handy und ich las die nächste Nachricht von eben diesem Mann. Ich sollte kommen, auch wenn es nicht passte? Was bedeutete das nun wieder?

Der Fremde erwartete noch immer eine Antwort von mir und ich gab sie ihm freiweg. „Nein.“

„Ich habe noch keine Summe genannt.“

„Es interessiert mich nicht.“

„Sie sind sehr schnell sehr loyal.“ Es war eine Feststellung, die auch eine Frage hätte sein können.

„Nein, ich bin nur nicht interessiert.“

Er musterte mich einen Moment lang und ich konnte die Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten sehen. Dann zückte er wieder das Notizbuch. Es war lächerlich. Ich glaubte ihm nicht, dass er es wirklich brauchte.

Er blätterte darin herum. „Probleme damit Vertrauen aufzubauen… Kann es sein, dass Sie sich dafür entschieden haben, ausgerechnet Sherlock Holmes zu vertrauen?“

„Wer sagt, dass ich ihm vertraue?“

Wieder einer dieser forschenden Blicke. „Sie sind nicht der Typ, der schnell Freundschaften schließt.“

„War’s das jetzt?“ Ich hatte genug von diesem Gespräch.

„Es ist ihre Entscheidung.“

In mir sträubte sich alles und ich beendete diese absurde Unterhaltung, indem ich mich umdrehte.

„Man hat Ihnen bereits gesagt, es wäre besser für Sie, sich von ihm fern zu halten. Ihre linke Hand sagt mir, dass das nicht passieren wird.“

Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um.  
Der Fremde hatte nur darauf gewartet. Er wusste genau, wie er mich manipulieren konnte und er genoss es, das auch zu tun. Ich war zu neugierig, um ihm die Freude zu verwehren.

„Die meisten Leute in dieser Stadt sehen nichts anderes als Straßen, Läden und Autos, wenn sie hindurchgehen. Mit Sherlock Holmes sehen Sie das Schlachtfeld. Sie haben es bereits gesehen, nicht wahr?“

„Was hat das mit meiner linken Hand zu tun?“

Seine nächsten Worte machten mich sprachlos, als er, offenbar noch schneller als Sherlock, erkannte, was es mit meinem Bein und dem Zittern meiner Hand auf sich hatte. Wer war dieser Mann? Und… wie oft hatte ich mir diese Frage in den letzten Stunden gestellt? Gab es nur noch skurrile Typen in London?  
Wo war ich gelandet?

„Sie fürchten den Krieg nicht, Dr. Watson… sie vermissen ihn.“ Er sah mich durchdringend an bevor er die Bombe platzen ließ: „Willkommen zurück.“

Ein angenehmer Schauer lief mir bei diesen Worten über den Rücken. Ja, das war es, was ich wollte. Nicht das friedliche, langweilige Leben eines Zivilisten. Ich hatte genug vom Krieg, von den Toten, dem Dreck, den Waffen. Aber ich vermisste die Spannung und den Nervenkitzel. Beides hatte ich heute Abend mit Sherlock erlebt und es war wie ein Jungbrunnen gewesen, solange es gedauert hatte.

„Zeit, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden.“ Die Stimme des Fremden verklang, als er, den Regeschirm lässig schwingend, davon ging.

Ich musste nicht lange überlegen, hatte meine Entscheidung schon lange gefällt, als Anthea auf mich zukam und mir sagte, sie würde mich heimbringen.  
Sherlocks dritte Nachricht, die mich in diesem Moment erreichte, bestätigte meine Entscheidung.

„Baker Street“, nannte ich ihr die Adresse, die fortan mein Zuhause sein würde. Das Zittern meiner Hand war verschwunden.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Ich wies Anthea an, zu der Pension zu fahren, wo ich bisher gewohnt hatte. Meine Kleidung konnte ich später noch holen. Es war meine Waffe, die ich bei mir haben wollte. Etwas sagte mir, dass ich sie noch würde brauchen können. Dann setzte sie mich in der Baker Street ab.

Es war wohl sinnlos mit ihr zu flirten. Trotzdem versuchte ich es… mit dem erwarteten Ergebnis.

In der Wohnung erwartete mich ein etwas geringeres Chaos als noch am Nachmittag, ein gemütliches Feuer im Kamin und ein Mitbewohner, der lang ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa lag und mit unter dem Kinn zusammengelegten Händen an die Decke starrte.

„Was tun Sie da?“, fragte ich.

Er zeigte mir die auf seinen Unterarm geklebten Nikotinpflaster, als ob das seine Haltung erklären würde.  
Drei? Mein medizinischer Verstand rebellierte, doch es schien für ihn völlig normal zu sein. Also beließ ich es dabei. Es war nicht meine Angelegenheit.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte mir, dass niemand das Haus zu beobachten schien. Ganz sicher war ich mir aber nicht. Dieser Fremde war schon etwas merkwürdig gewesen.

„Nun. Sie wollten, dass ich komme. Hier bin ich. Geht es um etwas Wichtiges?“ Ich musste einen Moment auf die Antwort warten und sie erstaunte mich dann doch etwas.

„Ja, borgen Sir mir Ihr Handy.“

„Sie haben mich herkommen lassen, weil ich Ihnen mein Handy borgen soll?“, hakte ich zur Sicherheit nach.

„Es ist zu auffällig meine Nummer zu nehmen… könnte zurückverfolgt werden.“ Er führte seine Erklärung noch weiter aus, doch ich hörte nicht richtig hin. Ich wollte wissen, worum es hier grundsätzlich ging. Nicht, warum er mich durch halb London herzitiert hatte.  
Dieser Mann trieb mich in den Wahnsinn!

Ich sollte eine Nachricht an eine mir unbekannte Nummer schicken? Warum tat er es nicht selbst? Diese Frage schien sich ihm nicht zu stellen und es war sinnlos, mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Ich tat, was er wünschte.

Draußen hielt ein Wagen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und ich schaute hinaus.  
Sherlock bemerkte es. „Was ist?“

„Ich habe eben einen Freund von Ihnen getroffen.“

„Einen Freund?“ Diese Neuigkeit schien ihn zu erstaunen und ich verbesserte mich.

„Einen Feind… Erz-Feind, würden Sie es wohl nennen, wie er sagte.“

„Oh.“ Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit ließ schlagartig nach. Wusste er von wem ich sprach? Offenbar und es störte ihn nicht. Es schien ihm auch völlig gleichgültig zu sein, dass ich ihn ausspionieren sollte. Allerdings huschte ein für mich undeutbarer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich abgelehnt hätte.  
Verstand jemand diesen Mann?

Er rügte mich, dass ich nicht auf den Handel eingegangen war. Wir hätten und das Geld teilen können. Wofür hielt er mich?

Ungeduldig wechselte er das Thema und drängte mich die Nachricht abzuschicken. Dann sprang er auf und holte etwas hinter dem Sofa hervor. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als er einen Koffer neben mir auf einen Stuhl legte. Ihren Koffer. Und er war pink!

Sofort klang mir Sally Donovans Warnung in den Ohren und ich musterte Sherlock beunruhigt. War er der…?

Er schien meine Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Oh… ich sollte wohl erwähnen, dass ich sie nicht getötet habe.“

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet“, verteidigte ich mich.

„Warum nicht? Zieht man die Fakten in Betracht, ist das die logische Schlussfolgerung.“

Ich ging nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen ließ ich mir das, was ich bis jetzt über ihn erfahren hatte, durch den Kopf gehen. „Kommt es oft vor, dass Sie für den Täter gehalten werden?“

„Hin und wieder, ja.“

Nun, wenigstens war er ehrlich. Meine Zweifel schwanden. Ich hielt ihn nicht für einen Psychopathen. Er mochte an der Verbrecherjagd interessiert sein, ja. Meinetwegen spürte er die morbide Faszination, die von einem Tatort ausging – war es mir nicht erst vor wenigen Stunden in dem alten Haus genauso gegangen? – aber ich hielt ihn nicht für einen Mörder.

Ich beließ es dabei und setzte mich in den Sessel am Kamin. Die Wärme tat gut, als ich die Beine ausstreckte.  
„Dieser Koffer, woher haben Sie ihn?“

„Gefunden. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Stunde…“

Wie schon bei der Leiche sprudelten nun seine Erkenntnisse aus ihm heraus und wieder faszinierte es mich, was er aus ein paar Fakten herauslesen konnte. Inzwischen an seine abgehackte Sprechweise und seine Art der Formulierung gewöhnt, konnte ich ihm sogar folgen, auch wenn ich nicht die gleichen Schlüsse in derselben Geschwindigkeit ziehen konnte wie er es tat. Es frustrierte mich und er beschwichtigte mich mit einem „Sie können es nicht, weil Sie ein Idiot sind… Nein, schauen Sie nicht so. Praktisch jeder ist einer.“

Wirklich sehr aufbauend!

Es entstand eine lebhafte Diskussion, die vom Klingeln meines Handys unterbrochen wurde.  
Darauf hatte Sherlock gewartet. Er hatte den Täter aufgeschreckt und anders als ich es erwartete, informierte er nicht die Polizei. Es wäre keine Zeit dafür, war seine Begründung. Stattdessen diskutierte er mit mir… weil Mrs. Hudson den Schädel konfisziert hatte? Und ich erfüllte dessen Aufgabe gut? Sollte mir das etwas sagen?

„Nun?“ Sherlock warf sich den Mantel um die Schultern und nahm seinen Schal zur Hand.

„Nun was?“

„Sie können hier sitzen und Fernsehen schauen…“

„Sie wollen, dass ich Sie begleite?“

„Ich unterhalte mich gerne, wenn ich unterwegs bin. Kann dann besser denken. Der Schädel hat nur Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.“

Ich schnaubte. Dieser Mann war einfach unglaublich! Ich stand auf.

„Problem?“

„Sergeant Donovan“, gab ich zurück und nun war es Sherlock, der die Luft durch die Nase ausstieß. Er wusste, was sie von ihm dachte, soviel war klar. Trotzdem hakte er nach. „Was ist mit ihr?“

„Sie sagt, Sie würden sich so Ihren Kick holen, würden es genießen.“

Sein Blick durchbohrte mich, während er schief grinste. „Und ich sende Ihnen gefährlich und hier sind Sie!“

Natürlich folgte ich ihm.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0


	3. Chapter 3

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wohin es ging. Es war mir egal. Während wir durch die nächtlichen, niemals ruhenden Straßen Londons gingen, lernte ich eine weitere Seite diese Mannes kennen: Er erklärte mir ausführlich, was er im Sinn gehabt hatte, als er die Nachricht formulierte und es klang vollkommen logisch für mich. Ich begriff sogar, was einen Mörder dazu trieb, sich mit der Polizei ein Katz- und Maus-Spiel zu liefern: Es war die ganz große Bühne, die ihn am Ende erwartete. Das waren völlig neue Sichtweisen für mich.

Dann, nach einem fünfminütigem Fußmarsch erreichten wir die Adresse. Genau gegenüber war ein italienisches Restaurant, das Sherlock zielstrebig ansteuerte.  
Ein Tisch direkt an der Tür war reserviert und ein Kellner deutete darauf, als er Sherlock erkannte. Es klang als wäre dieser öfters hier.  
Angelo, der Besitzer des Restaurants erschien und ich erfuhr, dass es einen Grund für diesen Ehrenplatz gab: Sherlock hatte ihm nachgewiesen, dass er nicht ein Mörder sein konnte, weil er gleichzeitig zur damaligen Tatzeit einen Einbruch woanders in der Stadt verübt hatte. Es schien Sherlock peinlich zu sein, dass Angelo mir so freiweg erzählte, dass er ihm eine mildere Strafe verdankte.

Ich musste ein verblüfftes Lachen unterdrücken. Sherlock war wirklich ein seltsamer Mann. Ich war froh, ihn getroffen zu haben. Mein Leben war noch nie so… turbulent gewesen.

Allerdings irritierte es mich, dass Angelo – wie auch Mrs. Hudson! – uns für ein Paar hielt. Der Gedanke ließ mich nicht los und ich grübelte darüber, während ich mir die Pasta schmecken ließ.  
Sherlock aß nichts, kein Wunder war er so dünn, und beobachtete unablässig das Haus gegenüber.  
Northumerland Street 22. Würde der Täter kommen?

Nun, es gab auch noch andere Dinge, die mich interessierten.  
„Menschen habe keine Erz-Feinde“, platzte es schließlich aus mir heraus.

Sherlock warf mir nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Seine Konzentration lag ganz klar wo anders. „Was?“

„Erz-Feind… im realen Leben gibt es keine Erzfeinde.“

„Hört sich langweilig an.“

„Wen habe ich da getroffen?“

„Wen haben Menschen dann… in ihrem realen Leben?“ Er klang abwesend, teilte seien Aufmerksamkeit nur ungern zwischen mir und den Vorgängen auf der Straße.

Ich schob mir eine Gabel voll Nudeln in den Mund und kaute. „Ich weiß nicht.. Menschen, die sie mögen. Menschen, die sie nicht mögen. Freunde, Freundinnen…“

„Wie ich schon sagte… langweilig.“

„Dann… haben Sie keine Freundin?“ Ich schaute auf. Würde ich jetzt etwas über ihn erfahren, was über seinen Beruf hinaus ging? Ich konnte ihn mir nicht mit einer Frau an seiner Seite vorstellen. Da war etwas an ihm… Ich konnte den Finger nicht ganz darauf legen.

Wieder nur ein kurzer Seitenblick und ein abfälliges Schnauben. „Freundin? Nicht wirklich mein Bereich.“

„Okay…dann…einen Freund? Was völlig in Ordnung wäre?“

Jetzt hatte ich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Natürlich wäre es das!“

„Dann haben Sie einen Freund?“

„Nein.“ Deutlicher, und schärfer, konnte eine Antwort nicht sein. Und wieder war ich nicht schlauer als zuvor. Eine etwas unangenehme Stille machte sich zwischen uns breit und Sherlock durchbrach sie, suchte uncharakteristischer Weise dafür nach Worten: „John… Sie sollten wissen… ich betrachte mich als mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet…“

Ich schaute auf und sah das Unbehagen in seinem Gesicht. Er wollte keine Beziehung. Gut. Ich auch nicht. Ich war mit meinem Leben, so wie es sich im Moment entwickelte mehr als zufrieden.

Er sah gut aus, aber ich war nicht an ihm interessiert. Nicht in dieser Weise. Überhaupt war es lange her, dass ich dafür Zeit oder Interesse gehabt hätte.  
Sherlock schien erleichtert, als ich ihm versicherte, dass ich nichts von ihm wollte. Hielt er mich für schwul? Nun, ich war es nicht, nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Aber das war nun auch nicht wichtig.

Ein Taxi hielt beim Haus gegenüber und Sherlock machte mich darauf aufmerksam. Niemand stieg aus, niemand stieg ein, aber es saß jemand im Wagen. War es der Täter?

Sherlock sprang auf und lief über die Straße, ich war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Endlich geschah wieder etwas und ich wollte es mir nicht entgehen lassen.  
Bevor wir es ereichten fuhr das Taxi an und wir blieben stehen.

„Ich habe die Nummer“, versicherte ich Sherlock, doch es interessierte ihn gar nicht. Er murmelte irgendwelche Verkehrshinweise vor sich hin und stürmte dann plötzlich in einer anderen Richtung, als die in der das Taxi verschwunden war, davon.

Ich hetzte ihm hinterher… durch dunkle Hinterhöfe und schmale Gassen, Feuerleitern hinauf und hinunter und über Dächer. Dies war mal eine andere Art London zu durchqueren und ich genoss das Adrenalin, das durch meine Adern pulsierte.  
Sherlock sprang vor mir über einen Abgrund der sich zwischen zwei Häuserzeilen auftat. Ich stoppte gerade noch rechtzeitig und schaute mit einem Schaudern nach unten.

„Kommen Sie! Wir verlieren ihn!“, forderte mich Sherlock auf.

Er hatte Recht. Ich wollte weiter! Die Gefahr reizte mich, das Abenteuer und was bitte war das hier? Ganz sicher kein Kaffeekränzchen!  
Ich nahm Anlauf und sprang, hetzte weiter.

Meine Lungen brannten und ich rang nach Atem, als wir das Taxi schließlich einholten.  
Sherlock riss die Tür auf und das braungebrannte Gesicht eines Touristen schaute uns erschrocken entgegen.  
Ein Blick genügte und Sherlock wusste, dass dies nicht der Täter sein konnte. Er hatte das beste Alibi von allen: Er war zur Tatzeit nicht auf diesem Kontinent gewesen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich auch etwas sagen müsste und plapperte irgendeinen Unsinn, dann schlug ich die Tür des Taxis wieder zu.  
Und… war das eben eine echte Polizeimarke gewesen?

Ich erwischte Sherlock am Ärmel und warf einen Blick darauf. Detective Inspektor Gregory Lestrade?  
„Sie haben ihm den Ausweis geklaut?“

Sherlock lachte atemlos. „Da mache ich immer, wenn er mich ärgert. Behalten Sie sie, ich habe Dutzende davon in der Wohnung.“

Nun musste auch ich lachen. Die Situation war einfach… skurril! War es wirklich erst gestern Mittag gewesen, dass ich mit meinem Leben gehadert hatte?  
Ein Polizist war von dem Touristen auf uns aufmerksam gemacht worden und wir sahen zu, dass wir davon kamen.

Zurück in der Baker Street lehnten wir uns immer noch lachend an die Wand im Hausflur. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. War ich wirklich gerade, quer durch Hinterhöfe und über Dächer hinweg, einem Taxi hinterher gelaufen? Willkommen in London! In der Tat.

„Das war das Verrückteste, was ich je getan habe.“

Sherlock grinste breit. „Sie sind in Afghanistan einmarschiert“, gab er zurück.

„Das war ich nicht allein!“

Ich frage ihn, warum wir nicht ins Restaurant zurückgekehrt waren und er winkte ab.  
“Sie werden die Augen schon offen halten… es war ohnehin nur ein Versuch.“

„Warum waren wir dann überhaupt dort?“

„Zeitvertreib… und um etwas zu beweisen.“

Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch, blies eine der wirren Locken aus der Stirn. „Mrs. Hudson. Dr. Watson kann nun in das obere Schlafzimmer einziehen“, rief er in Richtung unserer Vermieterin, die eben aus ihrer Wohnung kam.

Ich schaute ihn fragend an. „Sagt wer?“

„Sagt der Mann an der Tür.“

Es klopfte in diesem Moment und ich öffnete auf Sherlocks Nicken hin. Etwas sprachlos schaute ich dann zwischen Angelo, meinem plötzlich überflüssig gewordenen Stock und Sherlocks warmem Lächeln hin und her.  
Wie hatte er das wissen können?

Mrs. Hudson kam wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn zu uns geflattert und jammerte etwas über Polizei in unserer Wohnung. Sofort hetzte Sherlock die Stufen hinauf und ich rannte hinterher, den nun nutzlosen Stock in der Hand haltend.

Oben angekommen, platzte ich in eine wütende Diskussion, die Sherlock mit einem wenig amüsiert wirkenden Lestrade begonnen hatte. Der offene Koffer stand auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin.

Beschuldigte der DI Sherlock wirklich Drogen zu nehmen? Das war lächerlich! Dieser Mann mochte vieles sein, aber er war kein Junkie!  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich Sherlocks warnenden Blick registrierte und noch ein wenig länger, bis ich verstand, dass Lestrades Vorwand durchaus begründet war.

Sherlock schäumte vor Wut, mehr noch, als Lestrade Anderson und Donovan erwähnte, die sich freiwillig für diesen Einsatz gemeldet hatten. Also spielte auch Lestrade hin und wieder mit gezinkten Karten. Ich hatte es fast erwartet, konnte es ihm aber nicht übel nehmen. Sherlock reizte einen zu solchen Maßnahmen.

Die beiden, Sherlock und Lestrade, nahmen die Diskussion wieder auf, doch sie beruhigten sich erstaunlich schnell. Welche Bedeutung hatte es, das auch Lestrade ein Nikotinpflaster trug?

Ich verschob die Beantwortung dieser Frage auf später und hörte zu, als Lestrade berichtete, was sie über Jennifer Wilsons Tochter herausgefunden hatten: Rachel.  
Sofort begann Sherlocks Verstand zu arbeiten und ich bekam eine Ahnung davon, wie er zu seinen Schlussfolgerungen kam, als er seine Gedanken laut aussprach.

Anderson wischte Sherlocks Worte als unwichtig bei Seite. Für ihn stand fest, wer der Mörder war und er rieb es ihm unter die Nase: „Vergesst den Namen. Wir haben den Koffer. Hat nicht jemand gesagt, der Mörder hätte ihn? Er ist in den Händen unseres Lieblingspsychopathen.“

„Kein Psychopath. Ich bin ein hochfunktionaler Soziopath! Machen sie Ihre Hausaufgaben, Anderson!“, fauchte Sherlock unbeeindruckt.

Sherlock lief zu Hochform auf und er nahm dabei keine Rücksicht auf Gefühle oder Pietät.  
Er war so und ich nahm es ihm, anders als die Polizisten, die ihn entsetzte anstarrten, nicht übel.  
Ich hielt es durchaus für wahrscheinlich, dass die Tote nicht an ihre totgeborene Tochter dachte, als sie im Sterben lag.

Doch was hatte es dann zu bedeuten?  
Sherlock erwischte mich ein wenig unvorbereitet, als er mich fragte, was die letzten Gedanken eines Todgeweihten seien. Die Erinnerung flutete über mich hinweg und ich antwortete: „Bitte lieber Gott, lass mich leben.“

Er glaubte mir nicht, wollte eine andere Antwort hören. Ich tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. „Glauben Sie mir, ich muss meine Fantasie nicht bemühen!“  
Dies schien ihn kurz aus dem Konzept zu bringen und er suchte in meinem Blick einen Halt. Warum bei mir? Dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst und fuhr mit seinen Erklärungen fort.

Mrs. Hudson war nun ebenfalls hereingekommen und faselte etwas von einem Taxi, doch Sherlock wimmelte sie ab. Zumindest schien es mir so, denn sie huschte die Treppe wieder hinunter, nachdem er sie angeschrieen hatte.

Es war alles so einfach, wenn er es erklärte und tatsächlich entpuppte sich der Name Rachel als Passwort für Jennifer Wilsons Smartphone.  
Er startete die GPS-Suche, doch hatte nicht die Geduld dabei sitzen zu bleiben. Meine Beine zitterten noch von der Anstrengung der Hetzjagd durch London und so setzte ich mich an das Laptop.

Ich achtete nicht darauf, was hinter mir vor sich ging. Das Ergebnis der GPS-Suche war viel faszinierender.

„Sherlock.“

Er reagierte nicht sofort, sondern sprach mit Lestrade.

„Sherlock!“, rief ich ihn noch einmal und diesmal kam er herüber und beugte sich über meine Schulter. „Wo ist es? Schnell!“

„Hier… Baker Street 221… es ist hier.“

Lestrade gab die Anweisung noch einmal in der Wohnung zu suchen. Mrs. Hudson war schon wieder da und erzählte etwas von einem Taxi, jemand kam die Treppe hoch.  
Dies alles schien Sherlock nicht zu stören. Er drehte sich langsam um sich selbst, mit den Gedanken weit fort. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass er sein Blackberry aus der Tasche zog und darauf schaute. Er wirkte abwesend und ich fragte mich, was plötzlich los war, während ich nach meinem Handy griff um das Smartphone Jessica Wilsons noch einmal anzurufen. Wenn es hier war, würden wir es klingeln hören.

„Sherlock… alles in Ordnung?“

Auch seine Antwort war abwesend und ich beobachtete irritiert, wie er die Treppe hinunter lief.  
„Wo wollen Sie hin?“

„Luft schnappen… bin gleich wieder da.“

Was hatte er nun schon wieder vor?

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Das Smartphone hatte nicht geklingelt, zumindest nicht hier in der Wohnung. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und sah gerade noch, dass Sherlock mit einem Taxi davon fuhr. Warum?

Donovan hatte sofort eine Erklärung parat, doch sie überzeugte mich damit nicht. Sherlock spielte keine Spielchen, er hatte einen Grund dafür gehabt. Für Lestrade reichte die Argumentation aus um den Einsatz abzubrechen und er trommelte seine Leute zusammen.

Im Gehen fragte er mich, warum Sherlock weggefahren war. Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen.  
„Sie kennen ihn besser als ich. Sagen Sie es mir“, gab ich als Begründung zurück.

„Seit fünf Jahren und nein, ich kenne ihn nicht.“

„Warum geben Sie sich dann mit ihm ab?“ Wenigstens das sollte er mir beantworten können.

„Weil ich verzweifelt bin, das ist der Grund.“ Er schlüpfte in seine Jacke. Seine Mine sagte mir, dass das die Wahrheit war. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen.  
„Und weil er ein großartiger Mann ist. Wenn wir Glück haben, wird einmal, eines Tages, ein guter Mann aus ihm werden!“

Ich sah ihm etwas erstaunt nach. Der eine hielt ihn für einen Psychopathen, die andere nannte ihn Freak. Hier war einer der einen potentiellen guten Menschen in ihm sah und er selbst bezeichnete sich als hochfunktionellen Soziopath? Ich war gespannt, wie der gemeinsame Nenner hiervon aussehen mochte.

Wieder allein wählte ich noch einmal die Nummer. Es war zum Verrückt werden!

Ruhelos lief ich auf und ab und hatte gerade den Entschluss gefasst nach unten auf die Straße zu laufen, als die GPS-Suche erneut mit einem leisen Signal ein Ergebnis anzeigte.

Ich starrte auf die Karte. Dann schnappte ich mir den Laptop und stürmte in die Nacht hinaus.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Richtig, dort stand das Taxi. Genau zwischen den beiden Gebäuden eines College. In beiden brannte Licht.  
Ich war mir sicher, dass Sherlock mit dem Mörder hier war.

Es war der Taxifahrer. Er musste es sein!  
Nur ein Taxifahrer passte als Antwort auf die Fragen, die Sherlock sich immer wieder gestellt hatte. Niemand achtete darauf wohin ein Taxifahrer fuhr, jeder vertraute ihm und er war überall zugegen, auch in der Menge.

Es war nicht der Tourist gewesen!

Ich erkannte die Nummer des Taxis und hätte vor Frustration aufschreien können.  
Sherlock! Er war mit ihm gefahren! Warum um alles in der Welt?

Er war in Lebensgefahr und ich musste ihn finden. Ohne weiter nachzudenken hetzte ich in eines der beiden Gebäude. Die Zeit drängte. Der Taxifahrer würde sich nicht ewig Zeit lassen und ich glaubte Sherlock inzwischen gut genug zu kennen, um zu verstehen wie er tickte.  
Es war die Gefahr, die er suchte! Er brauchte die Herausforderung.

Was hatte ihm der Mann geboten, damit er mit ihm ging?

Meine Gedanken rasten ebenso schnell durch meinen Verstand, wie ich selbst durch das Haus. Aber egal welche Tür ich öffnete, egal in welchen Gang ich lief oder welche Treppe ich erklomm… Sherlock war nirgends zu sehen.

Doch dann… ich wollte schon wieder aus dem Raum laufen, als ich die Bewegung sah.  
Sie waren nicht in diesem Gebäude!

Ich musste hinüber gelangen! Irgendwie, aber die Zeit war zu knapp dafür. Ich schrie seinen Namen, doch natürlich hörte er mich nicht.

Hilflos beobachtete ich, wie Sherlock eine kleine weiße Kapsel prüfend gegen das Licht hob. Der Taxifahrer sagte etwas zu ihm. Er lächelte dabei, überlegen und kalt.

Er kannte kein Mitleid, wusste genau, was er da gerade tat. Wie konnte er das diesem brillanten Mann antun?  
Wie konnte Sherlock nur in diese Falle gehen? Er durfte nicht das fünfte Opfer werden!

Die beiden redeten miteinander und ich beobachtete entsetzt, wie Sherlock langsam die Hand, mit der er die Kapsel hielt, anhob.  
Ich konnte nur seinen Rücken sehen, doch das triumphierende Grinsen des anderen sagte mir genug.

Ohne über irgendwelche Konsequenzen nachzudenken zog ich meine Waffe aus dem Hosenbund, entsicherte sie und schoss.

Antrainiert Reflexe ließen mich sofort Deckung suchen und ich kauerte mich auf dem Boden zusammen. Die Tische im Raum würden verhindern, dass jemand, der durch das Fenster im gegenüberliegenden Gebäude herübersah, mich bemerkte.

Ich wartete einige Minuten, dann lief ich aus dem Haus. In der Ferne konnte ich bereits die Polizeisirenen hören. Die Waffe verbarg ich wieder unter meiner Kleidung. Niemand wusste, dass ich sie besaß und ich glaubte nicht, dass sie bei mir nach einer suchen würden. Ich war zu unauffällig, zu harmlos.

Natürlich lief ich Donovan über den Weg. Sie und Lestrade waren die ersten, die aus den Autos sprangen. Sie hielt mich zurück, war aber damit zufrieden, als ich etwas von GPS faselte. Sie musste nicht wissen, dass ich lange vor den Polizeiwagen hier gewesen war.

Es war schnell klar, dass ein Unbekannter den Taxifahrer erschossen hatte und Donovan erzählte mir davon und von den Kapseln. So bald es ging, machte ich mich davon. Ich war zu nervös, um länger in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben.

Zwischen den parkenden Streifenwagen stehend wartete ich darauf, dass sie Sherlock gehen ließen. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich an das blaue Licht. Er war unverletzt, doch sie hatten ihn genötigt sich im Rettungswagen durchchecken zu lassen. Er hatte es seltsam abwesend über sich ergehen lassen und wehrte sich auch nicht gegen die Decke, die sie um seine Schultern legten. Lestrade gesellte sich zu ihm und sie redeten miteinander.

Ich wusste, ich hatte Sherlock nicht getroffen. Ich war ein guter Schütze, war es immer gewesen, schon lange bevor ich mich für Afghanistan meldete.

Die kalte Januarluft schnitt durch meine Jacke und ich begann zu frieren. Oder war es der Adrenalinabfall? Beides war möglich, doch ich konnte ja schlecht hinüber gehen und sagen. „Hi… ich stehe unter Schock, weil ich eben einen Menschen erschossen habe. Kann ich eine Decke haben?“

Sherlock fing meinen Blick ein. Für einen Moment hielt er ihn fest, runzelte die Brauen. Dann stand er auf und wimmelte Lestrade, der die letzten Minuten mit ihm gesprochen hatte, wie ein lästiges Insekt ab. Direkt auf mich zukommend knüllte er die Decke zusammen und warf sie in ein Polizeiauto, dessen Fenster offen stand.

Als er mich erreicht hatte murmelte ich etwas von Donovan und zwei Kapseln. Es war das unverfänglichste, was mir einfiel. Ich wollte nicht, dass er wusste, dass ich geschossen hatte. Ich konnte ihn in dieser Hinsicht zu wenig einschätzen um seine Reaktion vorherzusehen.

Sherlock blieb eigentümlich ruhig.  
„Guter Schuss“, bemerkte er lakonisch, die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels vergraben. Seine Augen durchbohrten mich und ich wich dem forschenden Blick aus.

„Ja… das war es wohl. Durch das Fenster dort…“ Ich schaute hinauf, konnte nicht anders.

„Sie müssen es wissen.“ Himmel! Hatte diese Stimme sich schon immer so warm und beruhigend angehört? Ich konnte ihn nur sprachlos ansehen.

„Haben Sie die Schmauchspuren entfernt? Nicht, dass Sie dafür verurteilt werden würden, aber besser, wir vermeiden jeden Verdacht.“ Stand er doch unter Schock? Er wirkte nervös.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“, hakte er nach, als ich nicht gleich antwortete.

„Ja… Ja. Alles bestens.“ Meine Knie begannen zu zittern und ich spürte, dass mir das alles zu Kopf stieg.

„Sie haben gerade einen Mann getötet!“  
Es lag so viel Überzeugung in dieser Stimme, dass ich gar nicht auf die Idee kam, mit meiner Antwort vorsichtig zu sein.

„Ja.. ich…“, ich bemerkte meinen Fehler und stoppte. Doch da war keine Ablehnung, kein Entsetzen in den hellgrauen Augen. Nur… Freude?  
Ich nickte knapp. „Ja… so war es wohl. Aber er war kein netter Mann.“ Was redete ich da für Unsinn?

Sherlock grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war er nicht. Und er war ein schlechter Taxifahrer… Wenn ich an die Strecke denke, auf der er mich hergebracht hatte.“

Unsere Aufgabe hier war erfüllt und wir gingen, wie Schuljungen kichernd, davon. Wir standen wohl beide unter Schock, doch es war uns egal, was andere denken mochten. Ich hatte mich noch nie so gut gefühlt.  
Trotzdem war das hier ein Tatort und es passte nicht, hier kichernd herumzulaufen.

„Hören sie auf damit!“, forderte ich Sherlock auf und konnte es doch selbst kaum unterdrücken.

„Sie waren es, der geschossen hat“, gab er aufgekratzt zurück.

„Shh! Nicht so laut.“ Ich schaute mich unbehaglich um und kicherte schon wieder.  
„Tut mir leid… die Nerven…“

Dann wurde ich plötzlich ernst und alle Heiterkeit verflog. Ich blieb stehen. „Sie hätten die Kapsel genommen, nicht wahr?“

Auch Sherlock war stehen geblieben. „Natürlich nicht! Ich spielte auf Zeit, wusste, Sie würden kommen.“

„Wussten Sie nicht!“  
Ich musterte ihn. „Auf diese Weise holen Sie sich den Kick, den Sie brauchen, nicht wahr? Sie riskieren Ihr Leben nur um zu beweisen, dass Sie klüger sind.“

Sherlock schnaubte durch die Nase, aber er wirkte interessiert. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“

„Weil Sie ein Idiot sind“, gab ich zurück. Damit waren wir quitt und er lachte.

Wir gingen weiter und Sherlock erzählte mir irgendwas darüber, wie man einen guten Chinesen erkennen konnte, als ich einen mir nur zu vertrauten Wagen sah.

Ich blieb stehen. „Sherlock?... Dort drüben. Das ist der Mann, mit dem ich gesprochen hatte.“

Sherlock gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich und ging zu meinem Entsetzen genau auf den Fremden zu, der ihn mit einem für mich rätselhaften Kommentar empfing. Sherlock konterte zynisch und ich schaute verdutzt von einem zum anderen.

Die beiden schienen sich zu kennen. Gut zu kennen, wenn ich die Worte richtig deutete. Und… dieser Fremde hatte offenbar nicht gelogen, als er sagte er sorgte sich um Sherlock.  
Gänzlich kalt erwischte mich das Gespräch aber, als der Fremde Mummy erwähnte. Das konnte nicht…

„Moment! Sagten Sie eben Mummy? Wer ist Mummy?“

Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Mutter. Unsere Mutter. Das hier ist mein Bruder, Mycroft.“

Die beiden fuhren in ihrem Streitgespräch fort, doch ich hatte den Faden noch nicht ganz wieder gefunden.  
„Das ist Ihr Bruder? Kein.. ich weiß nicht… kriminelles Superhirn?“

„Fast.“ Sherlock grinste und genoss die Situation offenbar.

„Um Gottes willen, ich bekleide eine niedrige Position in der Regierung“, platzte es aus Mycroft heraus. Wer hatte den Brüdern nur diese Namen gegeben?

Sherlock war mit der Antwort noch nicht ganz zufrieden. „Er IST die Regierung, wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt ist, den Secret Service zu überwachen“, meinte er an mich gewandt ohne Mycroft dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Guten Abend, Mycroft. Fang bitte keinen Krieg an, bevor ich nicht zu Hause bin. Du weißt, wie sich das auf den Verkehr auswirkt“, fügte er süffisant hinzu. Konnte es sein, dass Sherlock diesen kleinen Schlagabtausch genoss?

Ohne auf mich zu warten, ging er weiter. Nun, das gab es noch etwas, was ich mit Mycroft klären wollte.  
„Als Sie sagten, Sie wären um ihn besorgt… dann stimmte das?“

„Ja natürlich!“

„Und das hier ist eine kindische Fehde?“

Mycroft verzog das Gesicht und warf Sherlocks Rücken einen Blick zu. „Er ist immer so nachtragend. Sie können sich die Weihnachtsessen vorstellen.“

Nein, das konnte ich nicht. Besser gesagt, ich wollte es nicht können. Es war wohl besser, ich ginge jetzt ebenfalls.  
Anthea stand vor mir und ich bemerkte sie erst jetzt. Wie immer war sie mit ihrem Blackberry beschäftigt und reagierte erst gar nicht, als ich sie ansprach. Sie schien mich nicht zu erkennen. Nun.. sei’s drum. Ich brauchte nicht noch einen skurrilen Typen um mich herum. Sherlock reichte mir.

Ich holte ihn an der Straße ein.

„Sie waren angeschossen worden…in Afghanistan“, sprach er mich an.

Ich war mit meinen Gedanken noch immer bei Mycroft, doch Sherlock hatte eine Art, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, die nichts anderes zuließ. „Was… ja… die Schulter.“

„Die Schulter! Das dachte ich mir.“

„Nein, taten Sie nicht.“

Wir überquerten die Straße. „Es war die Linke.“

„Gut geraten.“

„Ich rate nie.“

„Doch, tun Sie.“ Ich wusste, dass ich Recht hatte und schmunzelte.

Auch Sherlock grinste, doch ich vermutete eher einen anderen Grund. „Warum lachen Sie?“

„Moriarty.“

„Was ist das?“

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung.“

Und das von einem Sherlock Holmes? Ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht lange bei dieser Antwort bleiben würde!

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0


End file.
